


Tease

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Paint the Sky with Stars [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Erwin tries to remain focused despite a tempting distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

The meeting with the northern envoy had been set up in a room overlooking the pools. Erwin wouldn’t have minded such an arrangement had Levi not decided to lounge around them that morning, eating cherries and pomegranates and sugared dates on a plush divan, throwing a leg over the back for Erwin to ogle as someone brought up new trade agreements.

It became worse when Levi stood, jutting hip and beautifully twisting hands stretched above his head - he was the best dancer of the imperial court - before removing his skirt, leaving him in his underclothes and bands. The material barely covered his ripe buttocks and Erwin sat back in his seat with a harsh sigh. He wanted to bury his face between them and devour Levi until-

“Your Imperial Majesty?”

Erwin sat up. “Yes?”

“Your mind appears to be elsewhere this morning. Would you prefer we reschedule these meetings?”

“No. We are already here. We might as well finish.” He breathed a sigh of relief when Levi finally dove into the water and out of his sight.

His mind still wandered as the men around him spoke of such boring things. He thought of the temples he wished he could build to his concubine, how he would lie on a muddy road so those pretty feet wouldn’t be sullied. Erwin thought of the night before when Levi had bled for him with a smile on those flushed lips and how a concubine’s love was somehow greater than that which had given him heirs.

Levi emerged from the water - Erwin could hear the series of splashes - and his body moved on its own, independent of his mind, to shift just enough to see.

He pushed his hair back with both hands, sucking in breath against the chill of the air meeting the water on his skin. The lithe muscles in chest and arms rippled as he moved.

Erwin wanted to worry those dark nipples between his teeth, rub a palm against the cock standing out through the sheer fabric.

Was Levi aware of Erwin’s position? Was all of this for show?

He tumbled back onto the divan and Erwin imagined him stretching like a cat, a little mewl leaving his lips as he found rest on the makeshift bed.

"We will have the accords drawn up by evening."

"Of course," Erwin said with finality.

He hadn’t heard a word of it.

* * *

Duties dispensed with, Erwin slipped away to the harem that night. He needed to know if Levi had seen him. If he didn’t know Levi well, he would consider it being some kind of ploy, a distraction so the northerners could get what they want.

That wasn’t true. No. Levi was Erwin’s. He bore his mark, inside and out. He owed Erwin his life.

"I was wondering when you would come to me. Did you enjoy my show by the pools?"

"You always cut straight to the meat of the matter."

"You love it about me."

"I love everything about you," Erwin followed quickly, crawling across the bed to him.

Levi was naked, even his bands had been removed. Erwin pulled him close, pillowing his ass on one thigh, leg pressed tight to erwin’s chest. He reached onto the tray next to the bed, arrayed with Levi’s few, precious possessions and took up a magnificent toy carved from marble in an impressive facsimile of the emperor’s cock.

"Oh. We haven’t used that in some time."

"Get it ready for me."

Levi reached onto the tray and fingered a small vial of oil. It was a rare thing and extravagantly expensive. Erwin loved telling Levi how he was the only one in the entire empire who possessed it. He oiled the stone shaft carefully, reaching between his legs only for his hand to be slapped away.

"No. You were a tease today, my treasure, and you deserve some punishment."

Levi licked his lips and replaced the oil, arching his back as Erwin slid the dildo in. He spread the most minimal amount possible to ease the passage but Levi loved the burn, savored it the way Erwin savored their time together.

He fucked him fast and unforgiving, aiming the toy up until Levi was writhing and shouting and calling Erwin all kinds of blasphemous things.

"What if the gods heard such things from your fair mouth?"

"They do not… exist."

Levi twisted and came, reaching down to shove Erwin’s hand away only to dig his clawed fingers in the sheets and cry out instead.

Erwin continued, arm tiring but he was unwilling to stop until he had his lovely toy in tears.

"Stop. Please."

Erwin did so immediately, tossing the toy beside Levi’s shoulder and running warm, soothing fingertips over the stimulated muscle.

Levi trembled, curling in on himself with gasps of breath.

"Perhaps you will think before you tease."

Levi nodded, moving minutely when Erwin curled up behind him. Kisses were pressed to shoulder and neck, a strong arm draped over his side so their fingers could intertwine.

**Author's Note:**

> read more stuff by me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth/works).


End file.
